Lágrimas en el cielo (Tears in heaven)
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Ante la incertidumbre de poder sanar algún día su dolor, Albert lo único que puede hacer es llorar su pérdida. Sin embargo, en su búsqueda, hallará consuelo. G.F 2014.


"Lagrimas en el cielo", Songfic. (Canción "Tears in heaven" Eric Clapton) Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Presentado por primera vez en la G.F 2014.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Lágrimas en el cielo

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo ¿a dónde iba? No lo sabía, sólo quería llegar a algún lugar lejos, donde quizá su corazón pudiera encontrar el consuelo y la paz que necesitaba o donde simplemente por la alocada carrera aquel órgano vital se detuviera inevitablemente. Forzó su cuerpo a correr aunque le faltara el aliento.

- ¡Quiero morir! ¡Yo también quiero morir!- pensó, ella había partido y ahora estaba solo, no le quedaba nada, nada más.

Antes de llegar a la cima de la colina a donde se dirigía se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar. Poco le importó que la lluvia ensuciara su vestimenta de gala. Su lamento era tan lastimero, que el más insensible de los hombres se hubiera conmovido al ver a aquel joven llorar con tanto desconsuelo.

- ¿Por qué?- era la pregunta que hacía y que nadie le respondía satisfactoriamente: "Por qué fue la voluntad de Dios" "Por qué así tenía que ser" "Por qué... por qué..."

- ¡Rose! ¡Hermanita!- sollozó, le dolía tanto su pérdida que no podía soportarlo.

Lloró. Lloró tanto que desfalleció.

Después de un largo rato, poco a poco se fue recuperando. Desde la posición boca abajo como estaba, pudo percibir el olor del pasto húmedo y el lejano sonido de las aves. Levantó su vista y miró a su alrededor, la niebla estaba tan baja que apenas podía ver.

Se incorporó un poco y se frotó los ojos ¿Donde estaba? No lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba mucho, cualquier lugar era mejor que aquella jaula de oro donde lo tenían aprisionado, donde parecía que poco les importaba su dolor.

Buscó con la mirada su preciada gaita y la encontró tirada por el camino, muy cerca de él. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrazó con fuerza; recordó con profundo pesar el momento en que Rose se la había obsequiado.

"- _Bert, este regalo es de parte de nuestro padre- le dijo el día que cumplió doce años._

_- ¿De papá?- Preguntó, sorprendido._

_- Sí, esta gaita y este tartán han pasado por cuatro generaciones, desde nuestro tatarabuelo hasta papá, tú serás la quinta generación en usarlos y cuando tengas a tu hijo se la heredarás también. Como puedes ver, los colores del tartán son los representativos del clan y el odre de la gaita es verde simbolizando las paisajes de Escocia._

_Albert tomó el instrumento entre sus manos y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos azules analizándolo con curiosidad. Rose lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Amaba a su hermano menor tanto como a su pequeño hijo, ¡Cuanto daría por aligerarle un poco la carga que vendría sobre sus jóvenes hombros! Aunque sabía que su salud no era la mejor, mientras estuviera en sus manos hacerlo, ella compartiría con él ese pesado yugo._

_- Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Bert- le dijo, Albert sonrió"_

Sacudió su adorado regalo quitándole los residuos de tierra y pasto y se lo echó al hombro, luego, caminó por la espesa niebla.

- Es como si estuviera en el cielo, el cielo en la tierra- se dijo al notarse entre nubes-Rose, como quisiera que esta bruma fuera el mismo lugar donde estás tú.

Siguió andando a paso lento, en su trayecto sollozaba y su corazón se compungía. Durante ese trance, a veces sentía que con la calina su alma encontraba cierto consuelo.

Se detuvo a descansar un rato al pie de un frondoso árbol, entre la densidad del paisaje pudo ver un claro de luz abriéndose en el firmamento.

_ -"Algún día nos volveremos a ver"_- recordó con pesar, que esas fueron las últimas palabras que su hermana dijo para él.

- ¿De verdad nos volveremos a ver, Rose?- preguntó, mientras una lágrima tibia recorría su mejilla.

**-¿Sabrías mi nombre si te viera en el cielo? ¿Sería lo mismo si te viera en el cielo?**- Sollozó.

Levantó nuevamente su vista y miró que las ramas del árbol en el que estaba recargado se mecían con el ligero viento, cerró los ojos para permitir que fluyeran sus recuerdos.

"- ¡_Bert!,¡Bert! ¿Dónde estás?_

_- ¡Aquí!- respondió desde la cima del árbol._

_- ¡Por Dios Bert! ¡Baja de ahí!_

_El pequeño bajó divertido ante la expectante mirada de su hermana._

_- Rose, ¡No tengas miedo, no me va a pasar nada!- le dijo, cuando estuvo en tierra firme._

_- Lo sé, Bert- sonrió -Sé que eres tan fuerte como este árbol, pero mi deber es cuidarte._

_- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan fuerte como este roble?_

_- ¡Claro que sí!- le dijo, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello -Y así de alto te pondrás._

_Jugaron y corrieron alrededor del alto tronco y se rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago, fatigados se dejaron caer en el pasto mirando al cielo._

_- Bert, prométeme una cosa -le pidió mientras miraban las nubes pasar._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Pase lo que pase, no te olvides que eres fuerte y alto como un roble pero también flexible como un bambú. Nunca te dejes derrotar por nada, ni nadie. Así como ellos soportan tempestades, nevadas y fuertes vientos y permanecen de pie, así tú también lo harás. ¿Me lo prometes?_

_- Sí, te lo prometo._

_- Gracias, Bert- Rose abrazó a su pequeño hermano y besó su cabeza con ternura"_

-** Debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Porque sé que mi lugar no está aquí en el cielo.**

La bruma se iba esparciendo cada vez más, se levantó un poco mas tranquilo y siguió andando por aquel lugar. Todo a su alrededor era hermoso, a pesar de su tristeza pudo apreciar la belleza del lugar donde estaba.

De pronto, sintió un dolor en la palma de su mano, al mirarla se dio cuenta que tenía una leve herida. Con el rocío de una hoja limpió un poco la lesión. En el proceso, otro dulce recuerdo vino a su mente.

"-¡_Cuidado Bert!- pensó Rose al verlo caer en su carrera por el jardín. El pequeño Albert comenzó a llorar mientras yacía en el piso_

_- Vamos Bert- le dijo acercándose a él -Tienes que levantarte._

_- ¡Es qué me duele!_

_- ¿Qué te duele?_

_- ¡Mis manos!_

_- Ven acá y muéstramelas- el pequeño niño se levantó de inmediato y corrió con las palmas hacia arriba para mostrárselas a su hermana mayor -Ummm, ya veo- le dijo analizando sus pequeñas manos_

_- ¿Has visto? Están sucias y todavía me duelen- le dijo, haciendo un puchero._

_- Eso veo, ¿Pero sabes qué es lo increíble?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡Qué te has levantado tú solo para mostrarme esas manitas sucias! ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?- espetó, dándole un toque en la nariz con su dedo índice, el niño sonrió -Bert, no siempre habrá alguien para levantarte, tienes que aprender a sobreponerte incluso de la peor caída. Nunca dependas de nadie, si necesitas de otros para seguir adelante corres el riesgo quedarte tirado y perder tu camino ¿Me comprendes pequeño Bert?"_

**- ¿Me tomarías de la mano si te viera en el cielo?**- las lágrimas, ese flujo interminable, volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos -¿**Me ayudarás a levantarme si te viera en el cielo?**- se cuestionó y suspiró al recordar aquel episodio de su vida.

Ahora lo veía con más claridad, su hermana toda su vida lo preparó para el momento en que tuvieran que separarse y él continuar solo. No, no la decepcionaría, lloraría su pérdida pero trataría de continuar su vida con valor y entereza. No sabia como hacerlo, pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto, porque si no lo hacia, dudaba seriamente poder seguir adelante.

- Rose, te prometo que **encontraré mi camino a través de la noche y el día porque sé que no puedo quedarme aquí en el cielo.**

Tantas bellas memorias, tantos momentos inolvidables, sin duda, su adorada hermana se había encargado de dejar una huella grata en su vida.

En su meditabundo andar por el sendero, sin esperarlo, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Exaltado, se giró sobre sí mismo y se topó con un hombre de semblante sereno pero que en sus ojos se delataba la misma tristeza que él tenía.

- George... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- William, me tenías preocupado. Has pasado horas desaparecido.

- Necesito estar sólo George.

Albert dio media vuelta y continuó caminando.

- William, no eres el único que sufre- le dijo, mientras iba detrás de él.

- Eso no lo creo, en esa mansión parece que a nadie le ha importado que Rosemary haya muerto. Sólo han pasado unos días y están como si nada hubiese pasado.

- No digas eso, a mí me duele mucho que ella ya no esté viva, más de lo que puedes suponer. Por si no lo sabes Willliam, yo la he perdido dos veces.

- ¿Dos veces? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, sin detener el paso

- No me hagas caso- dijo, minimizando su indiscreción -Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que seguir adelante, a ella no le hubiese gustado que te hundieras en un pozo de tristeza y enojo, recuerda lo que ella siempre decía "el tiempo cura todas las heridas".

- ¿El tiempo? El tiempo sólo hará más grande mi dolor y la pena de vivir sin mi adorada hermana se hará cada vez más grande.

- William, escúchame- exclamó y le sujetó por el brazo obligándole a parar -**El tiempo puede abatirte, el tiempo puede ponerte de rodillas, el tiempo puede romperte el corazón y tenerte implorando piedad **pero está en ti salir adelante y vencerlo, nadie más lo hará. Tienes una vida por delante, eres inteligente, fuerte y valiente, Rose siempre me lo decía.

Conmovido por sus palabras, Albert comenzó a llorar. Sin esperarlo, la mente de George sucumbió ante su fortaleza y dio paso a los recuerdos.

"- _Prométeme que lo cuidarás George- le pidió, en su lecho de muerte - Anthony tiene a su padre todavía, pero Bert se queda completamente solo y con esa dura tarea que se le ha impuesto sin él pedirlo, te necesitará a su lado._

_- Por favor Rose, no te agites, tienes que estar tranquila, tú mejorarás ya veras, el doctor dijo..._

_- George, estoy muriendo, lo sé, no tienes que mentirme. Necesito que me lo prometas para poder irme en paz. De mi hijo se encargará la tía Elroy y Vincent, pero por Bert ¿Quién lo hará? Sólo tú puedes hacerlo._

_- Está bien, Rose, te lo prometo- con cariño, George le tomó las manos y las besó con vehemencia._

_- Sólo una cosa más._

_- Dime._

_- Él es inteligente, fuerte y valiente y tiene un espíritu libre como un águila, por favor George, jamás le cortes las alas, ni permitas que nadie quiera cortárselas."_

- William, por más que te hundas en la desolación ella no volverá.

Albert lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos "Ella no volverá" esa era la realidad, sintió cómo su ser completo se sacudió ante la innegable verdad.

- Tienes que continuar con tu vida de la mejor manera posible.

- No sé si pueda George, ¡no se sí pueda!

- Vas a poder hijo, ¡claro que vas a poder! yo estaré contigo- afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Con una sonrisa y sin más que decir lo jaló hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, cada uno asimilando el duelo que había en sus corazones.

Después de un rato George le informó que debían volver a la mansión y prepararse para marcharse lo más pronto posible a Inglaterra.

- Antes quisiera estar solo para despedirme de Rose, será un breve instante.

- Está bien, pero no tardes mucho.

La niebla en la colina se había dispersado y quedaba apenas algo. Aceleró el paso hasta que llegó a la cima. Algunas gotas de la pasada lluvia caían suavemente por las hojas y un cálido viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza.

Un halo de luz solar se coló entre las nubes iluminando una pequeña parte del verde campo; se posó abajo de los rayos luminosos para recibir la cálida energía del astro rey. Cerró los ojos y sintió como la piel de su rostro se empezó a llenar de tibieza. Aún con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver una luz expandiéndose: blanca, brillante y creciente. En ese momento, experimentó una inigualable calma.

**- Más allá de la puerta, hay paz estoy seguro y sé que no habrá más lágrimas en el cielo.**

Una profunda inhalación de alivio inundó sus pulmones. Sonrió satisfecho.

- Rose, me tengo que ir, pero antes de marcharme tocaré para ti la melodía que tanto te gustaba. Por favor Dios- rogó -Si mi adorada hermana me escucha dame una señal. Sólo una señal.

Abrió los ojos y posó sus labios en la boquilla de su preciada gaita, comenzó a ejecutar la melodía favorita de su hermana con todo su corazón. Un sonido llamó su atención, alguien lloraba, sin dejar de tocar se acercó hasta el lugar de donde provenía el triste lamento…

- ¿Y tú, quién eres?- le preguntó una chiquilla rubia de grandes ojos verdes que yacía tirada en el pasto y que lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Quién crees que soy?...

...Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

George esperaba pacientemente a que Albert volviera. La reciente charla que habían sostenido había removido sus más profundos sentimientos. ¡Cuánto extrañaba él también a su querida Rose! En su soledad podía admitir que echaba tanto de menos a la dueña de su corazón que quizá el dolor de verla morir le duraría toda la vida.

Nunca fue correspondido en sus sentimientos, esa era su triste realidad, pero también era cierto que el amor que ellos se tenían iba más allá de lo romántico y lo fraternal. Ser su más cercano amigo y confidente fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, porque sólo él pudo conocer el corazón de aquella dama como nadie lo conoció. De pronto se preguntó, si aquella amistad tan sólida, si aquel amor tan inmaculado, trascendería el tiempo y el espacio.

**- ¿Sabrías mi nombre si te viera en el cielo? ¿Sería lo mismo si te viera en el cielo?**- Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y, sin poder contenerse más, se volvieron de manera inesperada en un torrente de emociones contenidas saliendo en forma de sollozos.

-¡Cómo deseo estar contigo en el cielo!- se lamentó. Respiró con profundidad varias veces para recomponerse, nadie jamás lo había visto llorar y esta no sería la excepción.

**- Debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Porque sé que mi lugar no está aquí en el cielo.**

Cuando se tranquilizó totalmente, supo que la catarsis que había tenido le había servido para ver todo con una visión nueva. Sonrió sereno.

Albert volvió después un rato, George lo miró y notó un cambio en él. Su rostro tenía un gesto apacible y renovado.

- ¿Estás bien, William?

- Sí, George, mucho mejor. Ahora tengo la certeza de que Rose está bien y que yo también lo estaré.

George arqueó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Me alegra oír eso ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

- Digamos que...¡recibí una señal del cielo!

- ¿Una señal del cielo?

- Sí, vi un hermoso ángel con cabello rubio, ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora.

George frunció el ceño. Albert rió divertido al ver el mohin de confusión de su tutor.

- Vamos, te cuento en el camino- le dijo

- Muy bien- Ambos sonrieron.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa. Llenos de renovadas esperanzas en el futuro. El duelo que llevarían no sería fácil, pero con el tiempo llegaría la aceptación y, con ella, el agradecimiento de haber tenido a Rosemary en sus vidas. Aunque sea por un momento.

- George ¿quieres oír algo gracioso?

- Dime

- ¿Sabías que el sonido de las gaitas es igual al de caracoles arrastrándose?

Fin

© Clau Agvel/Clau Ardley.


End file.
